Don't Bring a Knife to a Gun Fught
by xxxVocaloidAlinaxxx
Summary: Upon returning to London after a gruesome war, ILevan Hellsing returns to her sister's side in controlling the Hellsing Organization. However, when a group of kids from an entirely different world come to England everything gets turned upside down.


" Alucard!" Sir Integra roared from her office.

One bitterly cold Winter's eve, Sir Integra Hellsing was sitting at her desk infuriated. In front of her stood her vampire servant, Alucard. His tall stature, crimson attire, and threatening stare did nothing to phase her. As he stood before her, Integra had to nibble on her bottom lip to keep from losing her temper. Alucard looked at her in confusion, she had gotten so angry that her cheeks began to turn red. He snickered to himself, causing her to blow a fuse. Integra slammed her hands on her desk, and gave him a deadly glare.

" I can't believe you could do something so incompetent! You're suppose to make an example of the Hellsing name, not throw it in mud! Do you even have any idea how much it'll cost us to clean up after you?!" she roared.

" Master, please calm down." he said.

" Calm down? You caused millions of dollars worth of damages, and you want me to _**CALM**** DOWN?!**_" she yelled.

" Yes, I can explain everything." he replied.

" Or really? So, you're telling me that you have an explanation for killing thousands of federal officers, destroying a historical landmark, and murdering hundreds of innocent bystanders?" she asked.

" Of course." he said.

As Alucard explained himself, Walter and Seras were standing in the foyer having a small conversation about her gun.

" Now then, what exactly did you have in mind?" Walter asked.

" Well, something like a revolver or maybe a magnum. Actually, a machine gun would be more effective." she rambled.

" Yes, yes, I understand completely. I'll make you an automatic, just like Alucard's." Walter decided.

" Well, maybe not that. However, something similar I suppose." she shyly laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Walter went to answer it.

" Walter!" a woman smiled.

" Sgt. ILevan! What are you doing here?" he asked.

" Did Integra tell you I was coming? I did send a letter home." she said.

" I don't think she's received it." he said,

" Oh dear, I'm sorry." she blushed.

" There's no need to fret, I'll call for Sir Integra immediately." he said.

As Walter ran off upstairs, ILevan stared at Seras for a moment. Seras looked back at her with fear, she knew how the Hellsing family hated vampires or anything that was undead and allegedly immortal. She smiled in an attempt to seem friendly, but ILevan noticed her fangs.

" What the hell?" she hissed.

" Hello, Sir ILevan." she greeted.

ILevan pulled out one of her pistols, and aimed it at Seras. In a moment of fear, Seras lunged at her. As they rolled onto the hard floor, ILevan began to bleed slightly on her bottom lip. She didn't realized that she had chomped into it so hard.

" *sniff, sniff* Pure virgin blood." Seras said as she licked her lips.

" Help! Walter, Integra! Someone, HELP!" ILevan cried.

As Seras began to bite into her neck, Alucard grabbed her collar. He pulled her from atop of ILevan, and threw her towards the wall. ILevan looked up at him in fear, she wasn't sure what to do. She was faced with two vampires that had invaded her home. For now, she did what she knew to do in a time of crisis.

" AAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Alucard took hold of her hand, and kissed it. He removed his glasses, and gave her a charming smile. ILevan shuddered at his shark-like teeth, before she could scream Alucard covered her mouth.

" What would your sister think, if she saw you crying like this?" he asked.

" Help! Somebody, I don't wanna die. . .Save me, VALENTINE!" she cried out from beneath his hand.

Alucard looked at her in astonishment, she was calling out for a valentine. Why on Earth would she call on someone that wasn't in front of her. As she began to cry, Sir Integra shot him in the head. Blood splattered over ILevan's face which caused her to snap. She began to have a mental breakdown, and Integra gasped in fear.

" ILevan, please wake up!" she begged.

" Jan, help me! Please, my Valentine!" she cried out.

" Wake up, ILevan!" she yelled.

Sir Integra turned to Seras and Alucard, she looked extremely angry. She called for Walter, and told him to take ILevan upstairs to her room. Once they were out of the room, she asked Alucard and Seras to report to her office. Once inside, Integra slammed her hands down in anger.

" I can't believe you two! My sister returns home from her a brutal and bloody war against ghouls, and you put her into post-traumatic shock! Don't you have any sense at all?!" she yelled.

" I assure you sir, it was a complete accident. I didn't mean any harm to your sister." Seras said.

" I apologize master, however police girl smelled virgin blood. So, you should know that once we get the scent, we can go a little overboard." Alucard explained.

" That doesn't explain why she was crying, and calling out for Jan Valentine!" she roared.

" I believe I can explain those circumstances." Walter chimed in.

He walked up to his master, and handed her a stack of photos. Integra looked at them in confusion, they were pictures of ILevan and Jan going on dates. She looked to Walter for answers, but saw that she wasn't going to be happy about what she received.

" While in Paris, Sgt. ILevan ran into a ambitious and out-going young man named Jan Valentine. When together, the two would talk about many things. Family, childhood, past relationships, and more. However, when ILevan was being released from the army, she couldn't take leaving him behind. So, just before boarding her plane, Jan took a quick picture of them together and kissed her goodbye." Walter explained.

" So, Jan and my sister are. . .in a relationship?" she shuddered.

" I'm a afraid so, my lord." he replied.

Sir Integra slammed her head against the desk, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister, the great Sgt. ILevan Hellsing, was falling in love with one of the most notorious vampires known to mankind. As she grinded her teeth, ILevan walked in wearing her military attire. She walked up to Walter, and slapped him. He looked at her in confusion, he didn't understand what he had done wrong. The burning rage in her eyes made even Alucard stand back, she looked as if she was ready to explode. After staring Walter down, she walked to Integra and retrieved her photographs.

" ILevan. . .I," she began.

" You had no reason to take my belongings, Integra! What's gotten into you?" she yelled.

" Me? What about you? You're in love with a notorious vampire!" she yelled back.

" Vampire? Jan is not a vampire, and even if he was he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or my family." she growled.

" I don't believe you, and I forbid you to see him." she ordered.

ILevan slapped her younger sister, and stared at her in anger. She hated her sister at the moment, she had no authority over her. As her hand seared with pain, Integra put a hand to her face, and looked at her sister. She couldn't believe that her sister struck her, ILevan never struck her when they were little. Integra felt her cheek burn, and she began to cry. She had never cried in front of anyone, not even Walter. Even so, she literally began to bawl her eyes out like a child.

" Integra. . ." she sighed.

" *sniff, sniff* What?" she sniveled.

Integra looked at her sister in confusion, and blushed as her sister removed her glasses. Then, she wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on her lips. Seras, Walter, and Alucard looked at the two siblings in shock. It was unbelievable, Alucard licked his lips as the Hellsing sisters separated from each other. As they stared at each other as a thin lips of saliva connected them.

" No matter who comes in my life," ILevan began.

She kissed Integra's head, and smiled at her. Integra wore a deep blush on her face, as she received a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"_ But you will always be my blonde beauty, Integra." she purred._


End file.
